Maka Chop, ¿Un golpe bueno o malo?
by Saturation
Summary: Una foto especial y exclusiva única de este momento tan divertido. ¿Cómo te sentirías después de ser golpeado por una enciclopedia mutante y más aun, con el rostro pintado?. Soul Eater ya lo vivió, y créanme que no le gustó. Fanfiction/Artwork


_Hola querido lector/a, si estás aquí, seguramente es porque no me conoces o es porque te gustó mi otro fanfic, o quizás por mera curiosidad. De culaquier forma, me alegro de que estes leyendo esto, porque ha decir verdad, no quede muy satisfécha con el resultado, pero si te gustan las historias retorcidas, esta será una de tus favoritas. Quizás divagué con el OoC, no lo sé, pero siento que algunas personalidades me quedaron muy al aire, como sea, espero disfrutes de este retorcido fanfiction y que te diviertas._

_Aclaro, este fanfiction fue un total reto para mí, además de estar basado en un Artwork, no contiene ni una pisca de Romance, mucha amistad y ¿humor?. Si viniste ha buscar romance, te has equivocado, este Fanfic es pura y totalmente Friendship. Nada de amor, si, fue un reto bastante grande para mí. Gracias y disfruta la lectura._

_Soul Eater es propiedad de su creador,_ Atsushi Ookubo _  
Fanfiction basado en un Artwork  
_

**

* * *

Maka Chop, ¿Un golpe bueno o malo?** – _Por Nupp  
SoulEater Fanfiction -Basado en un Artwork-

* * *

_

Un día como cualquier otro amenazaba en Death City, un día muy tranquilo ha decir verdad, para ser precisos era un día viernes por la tarde. Las calles de la ciudad estaban repletas de pequeños jugando, corriendo, saltando y sobre todo divirtiéndose. Un día viernes de lo más normal, tranquilo y sin catástrofes. Era el día perfecto para salir ha divertirse con los amigos, es más, la mayoría de los jóvenes estaban todos fuera de sus hogares divirtiéndose al aire libre. Todos excepto una jovencita de coletas quien corría ha toda prisa, chocando con todo ha su paso.

- ¡Joder!, ¿como llegué ha tardarme tanto? – se preguntaba sin dejar de correr – Ah, es cierto. ¡Maldito Soul!, por quedarme ha darle _explicaciones_ me he retrasado.

La joven seguía con su carrera, sin siquiera detenerse ha respirar. Al parecer se dirigía ha una especie de academia parecida ha un enorme castillo, con estilo y elegancia, además de una perfecta simetría. Shibusen era el nombre de este establecimiento. La muchacha se detuvo ha respirar, ya había llegado a su destino. Entró por la puerta del enorme colegio y se dispersó por los pasillos de este mismo.

Se detuvo al observar una puerta a lo largo.

''_Espero que Sid-sensei no se moleste''_ pensó. Corrió hacia aquella puerta y entró.

** ____________________________________________________________________**

- ¡Eh, Soul!, pásamela, ¡¿quieres?! – pedía ha gritos Black Star haciendo señales con los brazos.

El joven ninja miraba a su compañero de equipo, esperaba que este le entregara la bola de Basket que tenía en sus manos. Pero al parecer su compañero andaba en las nubes, puesto que ni mirándolo estaba, parecía estar en shock por lo quieto que se veía, o quizás estaba pensando, esas eran algunas razones lógicas que había sacado Black Star, pero estaba en un error, su amigo no estaba en shock ni pensaba.

Black Star se empezaba ha impacientar ha medida que los segundos pasaban, si no fuera porque Tsubaki le había puesto un alto, ya le habría dado una buena paliza para que reaccionara. Los demás participantes del partido miraban ha Soul con impaciencia, en especial Patty y el ya mencionado Black Star. Liz por otra parte había agarrado una lima y comenzaba ha frotarla contra sus uñas. Chrona se había acorrucado debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Kid se hallaba más allá agachado, con su típica pose depresiva repitiéndose lo muy asimétrico que era, esto fue gracias ha que el malvado Black Star lo había llamado ''rayitas''.

Tsubaki comenzaba ha preocuparse, Soul no reaccionaba y ha su técnico le faltaban pies por abalanzársele encima.

- Soul-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? – decidió preguntar, pero como la guadaña no reaccionaba, se acerco y posó su mano izquierda en el hombro del chico.

Instantáneamente al hacer eso, Soul cayó de cara al piso, como si Tsubaki lo hubiese empujado. Ella quedó aterrada, y no sólo por que la guadaña se había derrumbado, si no porque esta seguía sin reaccionar. El ruido y las miradas de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar. Todos estaban sorprendidos de la actitud de Tsubaki, claramente pensaban que la chica se impacientó más de lo usual y que había golpeado ha la guadaña, cosa que realmente no era propio de ella.

- ¡Yahoo!, Tsubaki, ¡buen trabajo!, ¡le has ahorrado una golpiza al Gran Black Star! – le festejaba ahora su técnico, eufórico como de costumbre - ¡Estás siguiendo los pasos del hombre que sobrepasa ha Dios!, ¡bien hecho!.

La pobre camelia se sentía culpable, aunque ella sabía que esas nunca fueron sus intenciones, todos creían que aquel incidente era su culpa. Las miradas de los amigos eran de un total asombro hacia la muchacha, Tsubaki jamás había reaccionado así, ni siquiera con Black Star, y menos con Soul. La hoja oscura demoníaca cada vez más se sentía intimidada, y empezó ha agachar su cabeza en modo de disculpas. Kid quien ya había ''superado'' su depresión, notó la acción de la chica, así que se acercó ha ella.

- Esta bien, Tsubaki, todos tenemos derecho ha explotar alguna vez – le dijo en modo de apoyo, para luego mirar al cuerpo del _herido_ Soul Eater – Además, no te culpo, yo también le hubiera dado un golpe ha este idiota asimétrico.

La joven le sonrió y luego analizó sus palabras.

''_¿Golpe?, pero si ni siquiera puse toda mi mano en su hombro''_ pensó. Bajo su rostro ha mirar ahora al inconsciente Soul, quien seguía tirado en el piso sin reaccionar. El cuerpo del chico-guadaña se encontraba rodeado por sus amigos, todos estaban preocupados por que este no reaccionaba en lo más mínimo, todos excepto Patty, claro.

- ¡Hehehe!, mira onee-chan~ Soul-kun está muerto~ - reía apuntando al cuerpo de Soul, luego vio una mosca posarse por el rostro del chico - ¡Hahaha!, mira, mira~ Ahora tiene una mosca~ ¡Hehehe!.

- ¡Patty!, no digas que Soul está muerto, ¡que diría Maka! – le corregía Liz, mientras pensaba como reaccionaría su técnico al verlo muerto - ¡Ay, Patty!, que cosas dices.

Chrona, quien no había hablado en ningún momento, pensó mejor en la situación en la que se encontraba Soul. Ya llevaba varios minutos ahí tirado, seguramente ya le dolía la espalda, y ninguno de sus amigos atinaba ha sentarlo en alguna banca. Miró de nuevo ha Soul, parecía dormir, pero no roncaba. _''No sé como lidiar con personas inconcientes''_ pensaba la bruja-espadachín. Pero algo tenía que hacer, ya que sus otros amigos no lo hacían, ¿por qué no ella?, claro que necesitaría ayuda.

- Etto... ¿chicos?, c-creo que Soul-kun n-necesita a-ayuda, ¿no l-lo creen? – preguntó tímidamente, acercándose más a sus amigos – Lleva t-tirado en e-el pi-piso mu-mucho tiempo, ¿no d-deberíamos se-sentarlo en a-alguna banca?

Kid observó ha la muchacha, por fin alguien se dignaba ha aportar algo útil a la _conversación_. En efecto, Soul llevaba tiempo allí tirado, y la única que se había percatado de eso era Chrona. _''Gracias, Chrona. Al parecer tú y yo somos los únicos que aportamos cosas buenas en este asimétrico grupo'' _pensó el joven Shinigami. Bajó nuevamente la vista hacia la inconciente guadaña y la tomó por los brazos, _''Vaya, ¡pero que pesado está!''_ pensó nuevamente Kid.

- ¡Oye, Black Star!, me vendría muy bien un poco de ayuda, ¿no crees? – le dijo con sarcasmo, mientras se empeñaba por levantar al inconciente Soul - ¡¿Me oyes?!

- Está bien, está bien, sé que eres un debilucho y que necesitas la ayuda del ¡Gran Black Star!, pero te podrías empeñar un poco más, ¿no? – respondía el ninja con tono burlón, riéndose de Kid, hasta que Tsubaki le tirara de la oreja, claro está – Okay, ya voy. ¡Prepárate Soul!, ¡la ayuda va en camino!.

** ____________________________________________________________________**

Al entrar la muchacha, observó que había muchos estantes con libros fuera de lugar, la verdad era un caos total de libros. Buscó con la mirada, pero no encontró lo que buscaba. _''Que extraño, ¿Dónde estará Sid-sensei?''_ pensó. Volvió ha buscar con la mirada, pero esta vez, comenzó ha pasearse por todas las estanterías de aquella biblioteca._ ''Sid-sensei, ¿Dónde está ust...?''_ pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por...

- Nya~ ¡Sid-sensei es muy guapo cuando se queda embobado! – maullaba la gatita Blair en su forma humana, mientras hundía la cabeza del profesor Sid en sus voluptuosos senos – Muy guapo~ ¡Nya!.

-...- La joven quedo sin habla -...-

- He...he, ¡Maka-chan! – gritó el profesor Sid, saliendo de los ya mencionados senos de Blair – Ho-hola, ¿c-como te va?.

La joven estaba paralizada con la incomoda _escenita_ que sus ojos tuvieron que ver. Su profesor Sid, y su ''mascota'' Blair. La gatita sentada en las piernas de Sid, poniéndole la cabeza en sus senos. Para cualquier persona esto es traumante, créanlo. Blair se encontraba con un mini-mini Bikini color rojo, que obviamente no dejaba ha nada la imaginación. Maka respiro hondo y saco una enciclopedia de nueve mil novecientas noventa y nueve páginas.

- ¡Maka CHOP! – gritó, depositando un golpezote con la enciclopedia en la cabeza de su profesor - ¡Que asco!, aunque ya lo imaginaba, usted es un pervertido Sid-sensei.

- Ah, duele~ - se quejó Sid, quien aún estaba en el piso de la biblioteca, sangrando – P-pero no, te equivocas, Maka-chan, yo nunca fui ese tipo de hombre pervertido.

Maka lo miro, aún recordaba su ''primera lección extra'', ella y sus amigos se tuvieron que enfrentar a él, el zombie de Sid-sensei. Recordaba que para sacarle información sobre Stein, Black Star le levantó el vestido ha Tsubaki, y este al verle las bragas a su amiga soltó en menos de dos segundos aquella información. _''Si que era un pervertido, pobre Tsubaki-chan''_ pensó. Luego recordó que Soul le había levantado la falda, y Sid tan sólo se digno ha decir: ''¿Qué?, ¿es una broma?''. Aquello enfureció ha Maka y esta volvió ha sacar su arma secreta, la enciclopedia.

- ¡Maka CHOP! – gritó nuevamente, sólo que esta vez, fue un golpe aún más fuerte que el anterior. Un golpe con rabia – Si, claro. Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo Blair-chan aquí?, ¿y con ese atuendo?.

- Nya~ ¡Maka-chan! ¡Que bueno que te encuentro! – maullaba Blair transformándose en una pequeña gatita púrpura, para luego correr ha los brazos de Maka – Estaba tan aburrida y tenia tanta hambre~ ¡Nya!, te vine ha buscar ha la escuela, pero me perdí. Suerte que encontré esta biblioteca y jugué un ratito con Sid-sensei, Nya~.

- Ah, si. A todo esto se me ha olvidado entregarle este libro – Maka le acercó el libro a Sid, el cual aún estaba en el piso, nuevamente ensangrentado – Espero me perdone, no pude entregarlo más temprano. Hehehe~, ya sabe, culpa de Soul.

- Ah...s-si, t-tu libro...Maka-chan, t-te lo obsequio – dijo apenas el profesor, aún no se recuperaba del Maka chop. – S-sólo no vuelvas ha golpearme, por favor.

Maka no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, se había ganado uno de sus libros favoritos del Shibusen con tan sólo aplicar su clásico ''Maka chop''. A veces ese golpe era necesario, otras veces no, pero aun así era divertido, y se lo había enseñado Shinigami-sama. Maka rió junto con Blair, quien ya estaba instalada en los brazos de la joven técnico de guadaña, así que se dispusieron ha salir para ir en busca de Soul.

- Gracias por el libro, Sid-sensei~ - se despidió en tono musical, agradecida y feliz de que Sid se halla recuperado del Maka chop – Adios~

** ____________________________________________________________________**

- Creo que Patty tenía razón, ¡Parece que de verdad está muerto! – decía una asustada Liz, mientras observaba de cerca al chico que estaba tirado en la banca - ¡¿Qué haremos?!, ¡¿Cómo se lo diremos a Maka?!, ¡¿Y si Soul ahora es un fantasma?! ¡Ah!.

- Cálmate, Liz – le dijo serio Death the Kid, quien había apoyado su oreja izquierda en el pecho del albino – Su palpita es normal, y respira, así que es muy improbable que este muerto.

- Kid-kun parece un doctor~ ¡Hehehe! –

- ¡Ese Soul me está robando la atención! – gritó celoso Black Star, para luego abalanzarse encima de la guadaña y jalarlo de arriba abajo, tratando de que reaccionara - ¡Eh! ¡Soul!, ¡Despierta que me quitas la atención! ¡Oye, El Gran Black Star te está ordenando que despiertes! ¡Despierta!.

- ¡Black Star, deja de jalar así ha Soul-kun!, lo lastimas – le advertía Tsubaki, tratando de alejar ha su técnico del inconsciente Soul – Déjale descansar, ¡no le jales de esa forma!.

- Humm...c-creo que h-hay q-que avi-avisarle ha Maka-chan so-sobre e-esto, ¿n-no? – sugería Chrona con su típica pose de brazos.

- ¿Avisarme sobre qué?, Chrona – preguntó una dulce voz recién llegada - ¿Dónde está Soul?.

Todos giraron ha ver a la poseedora de esta voz, Maka. La técnico había llegado recientemente con Blair en sus brazos. Todos seguían observando a la joven Albarn, ¿Qué le dirían?, ¿Soul está inconsciente y no ha reaccionado durante más de una hora?, ¿Soul se desmayo y no quiere reaccionar?, ambas sonaban pésimas. Los amigos se quedaron sin habla y con expresiones sorprendentes, más sin embargo Maka no entendía y seguía esforzando una hermosa sonrisa. _''Vaya que todos se sorprendieron al verme hoy''_ pensó Maka. Poco ha poco sus compañeros le dieron paso ha que viera con sus propios ojos ha Soul, este seguía recostado inconsciente sobre la banca. Maka avanzó hacia él.

- ... ¿Qué?, ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? – preguntó al fin.

- Pues veras Maka-chan, este él...- trató de explicarle Tsubaki, pero fue interrumpida por alguien.

- Él se murió~ ¡Hehehe! Die, die~ - rió eufórica la menor de las Thompson – Y una mosquita volaba por su cabeza~ ¡Hehehe!.

Ante esto todos, excepto Maka y Patty, quedaron petrificados. _''¿Cómo es que Patty puede ser tan fría y decirle eso así como así?''_ pensaron todos a las vez. Más lo que les asustó de verdad fue la reacción de Maka. Ella estaba riendo. Riendo de forma divertida como si alguien hubiese dicho un chiste. Las expresiones de asombro y miedo de parte de sus amigos envolvían a la técnico. Al fin paró de reír y se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos. Si, tanto reía que de sus ojos salieron lágrimas.

- ¡Hehehe!, ¿ustedes creían que Soul estaba muerto? –

- Pu-pues, no exactamente, pero había una posibilidad, ¿no? – le respondió ahora la mayor de las Thompson, todavía algo asustada por su reacción.

- ¡Hahaha!, tan sólo está inconciente – aclaró la joven técnico de guadaña, mientras dejaba escapar otra risita ahogada – Verán, hoy luego de salir de Shibusen, Soul me fastidiaba con el tema de los libros, me jodió tanto que le dí un ''Maka Chop'' con la enciclopedia más gruesa que tenía, nada más esta ''atontadamente inconsciente'', suele pasar. Ya lo he golpeado con esa enciclopedia antes y a la mañana siguiente está como nuevo. ¡Hehehe!.

Liz, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Chrona y hasta Patty, la miraron con asombro. Y es que lo dijo de manera tan natural y tranquila que se veían como tontos preocupándose por Soul, quien tan sólo había sido golpeado por una enciclopedia mutante. Los chicos comenzaron ha reír y es que también fue un alivio para ellos saber que Soul se encontraba bien, ya no tenían por que preocuparse. Pero aún así ellos querían que su amigo despertase pronto.

- Nosotros tres iremos por un poco de hielo para Soul, a la tienda cercana de aquí – dijo más tranquilo Kid, junto con sus armas, Liz y Patty. – No queremos que sufra una jaqueca al despertar mañana.

- ¡Buena idea!, gracias – agradeció Maka, quien se encontraba hurgando en su bolso. - ¡Aquí están!.

- ¿Nya?, aquí están ¿que?, Maka-chan – preguntó curiosa Blair al tiempo en que se acercaba ha Maka - ¿esos son marcadores? ¿Nya?

- Hehehe, en efecto, son marcadores – respondió la rubia, entregándole uno a Blair, y otro ha Black Star – Cojan uno.

- ¿Eh?, ¿Y esto para que es? – preguntó Black Star cogiendo uno de los marcadores.

- Para hacer lo que a ti tanto te gusta, ¡Marcar en el rostro de otras personas~! – respondió Maka, para luego comenzar ha dibujar en el rostro de su compañero, Soul – ¿No es divertido?

- ¡Hehehe!, ¡Soul tendrá en su cara la gran firma del grandioso Black Star! – comentó el Ninja estrella, mientras le dibujaba una estrella en la cara a Soul.

- Etto...Maka-chan, ¿no crees que si Soul-kun se enterara de esto, se enojaría? – dijo Tsubaki, tratando de convencer a la técnico de que eso estaba mal.

- Oh~ Eso ya lo sé, Tsubaki-chan, luego iremos ha borrarle todo esto, pero antes...- Maka miró ha la tímida joven que estaba junto ha Blair – Chrona, ¿te importaría tomarnos una foto?.

- Humm...s-si, claro – afirmó la bruja-espadachín, al tiempo en que tomaba la cámara fotográfica que le extendía su amiga Albarn – ¿Listos?.

- ¡Si! – exclamaron Black Star y Maka, esforzando unas grandes sonrisas.

Y así, Chrona hizo presión contra el botón de la cámara, sacando la muy esperada foto, en esta se veía una Sonriente Maka, un sonriente Black Star, un inactivo Soul, una feliz Blair, una torturada Tsubaki y a lo lejos, un Kid bajando las escaleras con Liz y Patty. Una foto especial y exclusiva única de ese momento tan divertido. Quizás Soul al verla se enfurecería, pero bien merecido se lo tenían. ¿Cómo te sentirías después de ser golpeado por una enciclopedia mutante y más aun, con el rostro pintado?. Soul Eater ya lo vivió, y créanme que no le gustó nada.

**¿El Fin?**

**

* * *

**

_¡Gracias por leer!, y diganme, ¿Les ha gustado?. El final, es el Artwork, en si.  
Es más que obvio que ''metí'' ha Crona en el fanfiction por así decirlo, pero es  
que ella es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Soul Eater, además ¿quien tomaría la foto?. _

_Debo decir que este Artwork, desde que lo ví me encanto, en especial la risita burlona de Maka XD ella es única.  
Fue un verdadero reto hacer un relato sin romance, un reto muy dificil, es que el romance siempre te tenta, lo bueno  
es que fui fuerte y me ''resistí'' por así decirlo._

_Espero les haya gustado, ¿Quieren continuación?. Si les ha gustado dejen en un review que diga que quieren continuación,  
si no se quedará como One-shot, acepto sugerencias, críticas y más. Gracias y espero averles sacado por lo menos una risita._

_Soul Eater Artwork picture_ http : / / i257 . photobucket . com / albums / hh224 /Phantomaniatica / Soul_Eater_by_futarinokizuna . jpg ? t = 1233844831  
Junten los espacios y copienlo en la barra del navegador, luego clic en ''enter'' y listo.  
_


End file.
